


Halloween with a Vampire

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 510Parings: Benny x ReaderWarnings: character death (minor detail not too important but warning anyway), flashbacks in italics, overall fluff, my twist on A/B/OA/N: GIVE ME FEEDBACK. IT KEEPS ME WRITING. Its super late I apologize For @deansleather challenge Prompt: Hot Coco





	Halloween with a Vampire

Benny smiled watching you dance around the house you shared, decorating for Halloween. He remembered the day he met you, it would have been his last (again) if you hadn’t shown up.  
It was dark and stormy when he got to his nieces restaurant. Crazy hunter bastard name Martin wanted to kill him and had her for leverage. Stepping inside martin makes some off hand comment about monsters. Blah, blah, blah, his main concern was his niece. They scuffled a bit before you came sweeping in knocking martin across the room.  
Benny couldn’t help but stare as you bared your teeth snarling at him. He’d never seen a more beautiful creature, not even his Andrea compared. He trailed his eyes up your body starting at your combat boots working his way up to your tank top and jacket, finally settling on your face. He knew what you were, a pureblooded omega werewolf.   
He was amazed how you were able to completely ignore him, especially since he knew you were his mate. Watching as you stalked towards Martin who was unprepared for a werewolf.  
“You killed my family.” You snarled “Now you must go.” Martin didn’t stand a chance as you ripped his throat out.   
“Benny? Alpha?” Your voice pierced through his thoughts and he looked at you now on his lap, face twisted in concern.   
“Yes Cher?” He rubs his thumbs over your hips.  
“Are you alright? I’ve been trying to catch your attention for ten minutes.” You ran your fingers through his hair.   
“I’m fine darlin’.” He smiles softly as you peck his lips before nuzzling his mating bite.  
“You sure?”  
“I’m sure.”   
Good then you can come with me to pick apples. You grin brightly moving off him.   
Benny chuckles standing up grabbing your jacket.   
“Mon Cherie” he holds it open allowing you to slip into the jacket.  
You giggled “Thank you.”  
**  
“Benny!” You called as you struggled to reach an apple on a branch above you, squealing as he picked you up putting you on his shoulder.   
“A little to the left.” You smiled as he moved careful not to drop you.   
“Got it!” You squealed in delight.  
Benny lifted you down smiling at your happiness. You brought so much light to his life. Watching you put the apple into the basket topping it off he smiled picking it up.  
“That all cher?”  
You nod, “Yea I think we have enough.”   
“You planning on feeding an army?”  
“No just Sam and Dean. Well mostly Dean. These are for pies.”  
Benny chuckled knowing you’d invited the Winchesters for dinner next week.   
“How about we pay for these and go home. I believe hot coco is in order.”   
You nodded skipping of in front of him.  
**  
Benny started a fire after making two cups of coco. You curled into his side once he was seated handing him one of the mugs. He draped his arm over your shoulder kissing your head as you sipped your drink.   
“I love you Alpha.”   
“I love you too, my beautiful omega.”


End file.
